This invention relates to interactive media guidance application systems, and more particularly, to interactive media guidance application systems in which media guidance application functionality may be provided by a wireless communications device or coordinated between a wireless communications device and one or more user equipment devices.
Interactive media guidance applications are typically implemented, at least in part, on a user's equipment (e.g., a set-top box). Examples of interactive media guidance applications include interactive program guides, e-mail, home shopping, wagering and other e-commerce applications, financial applications, Web browsers, games, and other user equipment based applications. Running these applications typically excludes other users from watching media content other than the application being accessed. In addition, running such applications on a stationary platform on the user equipment may prevent users from accessing the features of such systems when away from the stationary platform.